RTZU: Unbreakable Warriors
by WritingwithGusto
Summary: (AU) In the world of Remnant, there has been darkness since the very beginning. This is a tale of those who can control that darkness, and use it to fight for the light.
1. Prologue

**So, with the hype for Season 4, I somehow found my will to write again, and now I am beginning a rewrite of my first RWBY Fic, 'Enter Team RTZU'. I promised myself if I didn't at least have the Prologue up before Season 4 started, I would let my friend hit me upside the head with an assortment of heavy metal objects, ranging from Frying Pan to Sledgehammer.**

 **So, since I like not having a concussion, I figured I could buckle down and finish the Prologue today. Which I did.**

 **Also, for any of you who have seen the original (which kind of lost steam rather quickly, due to a few things I screwed up), there is going to be quite a few changes. Here are the most major ones:**

 **\- A number of Custom Grimm**

 **\- More side stories (to show off Team RTZU in their full greatness)**

 **\- Longer, more drawn-out chapters (that way it's worth the wait)**

 **\- No Team BEWK (I like them, but I think they should stay in their own universe. This is RTZU's Story, and what they do is completely separate from BEWK).**

 **But yea, those are the major changes that will make this fic even better than the original.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Ruby was already bored, waiting for orientation to begin. She had decided to wander around Beacon Campus a little more. And along the way, she found a little training room, and saw someone inside, beating away at a heavy bag. Curious, she ventured in, to see quite the sight.

At the heavy bag stood a young man, looking no older than 16, with short blond hair (dyed red at the bangs), who was punching away at the bag like he wanted to kill it.

The first thing Ruby noticed about him was that he looked rather sickly. He was a near-vampiric pale, and even though he was rather well covered, she could tell he was obviously rather thin. This only helped to make her shocked at how hard he was hitting the heavy bag (with bare knuckles, no less).

Next up, she noticed his attire, which she could only describe as worn. He wore a maroon hoodie, with a large number of stitch marks on it, implying that it has been cut open a number of times. His pants were the same, the only difference being that they were pure black, and the stitch marks were less noticeable.

The only thing on him that seemed even remotely normal were the maroon converse on his feet, and the grey belt, with a silver buckle. But other than that, he seemed entirely creepy.

All Ruby could do was watch the unknown fighter in action.

He wailed on the heavy bag, throwing punches, kicks, knees, and elbows with incredible speed, all of which looked to be shaking the heavy bag to its core. And from the looks of it, he wasn't even using weapons at the moment.

' _That's really cool,'_ She thought to herself, _'I just hope he doesn't get caught.'_ Turning back, she checked to see if anyone was in the hall. The moment she turned around, the fighter was right in front of her, startling the girl, and causing her to fall onto her butt.

When she got back up, she noticed the man's eyes. There was something extremely odd about them. Much like herself, this individual's eyes were silver, but his looked… lifeless and cold.

And then, he shot her a very creepy smile.

"Well well," he said, his voice a bit raspy, but also full of confidence, "I see I'm not the only one too excited to wait. Well, welcome to the show!"

Almost immediately, Ruby felt a little creeped out. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about this guy that had her feeling a little disturbed.

Maybe it was the fact of how she felt a chill in the air when she saw him. It wasn't a normal chill, but she could kind of tell it was coming from him. His aura must be rather strong if it was enough for her to feel it from as far away as she could. But even so, she felt the chill, but it felt more like a calming chill, rather than just pure cold.

Or maybe it was the fact of that look on his face. She didn't really trust that smile. It looked like the kind that a murderer puts on right before they stab their victims, and it was rather unsettling. But at the same time, she could see in his eyes that he wasn't going to kill anyone.

So far, she had a mixed opinion, based on what she could tell from the guy.

"What are you doing here," Ruby asked out of nowhere, surprising even herself. The man just told her "The door was open, so I decided to sneak in some practice before Orientation."

That made certain bits of info click in the back of Ruby's mind. She could already guess that this guy was a fighter, but now that she knew what he was doing here, it made a little more sense. But, she did have one question, which she forgot to ask first.

"Who are you?"

The man let out a creepy laugh (which only helped to disturb Ruby), before he said. "Oh right, I forgot about intros. My name is Rin Taiyo, but most people call me the 'That freak with the blood fetish'!"

Ruby gulped unconsciously, a bit weirded out by how he could say that with a smile.

"And unless I'm mistaken, you're Ruby Rose, right?"

That shocked Ruby quite a bit. "How did you know that!?"

"I saw you for around in that brief time that I was at Signal. I'm honestly kinda surprised to see that you're here."

And with a jolt, Ruby remembered.

She had seen Rin once before, but was so disturbed when she watched him fight, that she tried to avoid him entirely. Now, only a few weeks later, she had run into him again, and she didn't even remember him at first. That was surprising, but it was helpful.

She had always been taught that first impressions are usually important, but maybe she hadn't gotten a good enough impression of Rin.

Thus far, he seemed like a decent guy.

"So Ruby," Rin asked, his creepy smile gone, and replaced with a much warmer one, "I'm guessing you didn't come here just to hear me talk. You wanna have a match?"

*Ring Ring*

" _Attention,"_ a voice said over the intercom, _"All first years come to the main hall for orientation. Repeat, all first years come to the main hall for orientation."_

"Ah damn," Rin said, "And here I was so excited to show you what I can do." He casually put his fists down, and shrugged. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll get my chance. I'd love to see what you can do!"

This caused Ruby to smile, and to blush a bit. "Same. Maybe when we're all settled in, we could spar?"

For once since the conversation started, Rin's creepy smile died down, turning into a warm one. "I'd like that," he said, "I'd like that a lot."

* * *

Immediately after Orientation, Ruby talked to Yang, who was more than willing to listen to her sister's first day.

"So, you told me about the bad stuff," Yang said with a smile, "But did anything good happen?"

"Oh yeah," Ruby said, remembering her chance encounter, "I met someone from Signal. You ever hear of someone named Rin Taiyo?"

"That freak with the blood fetish," Yang questioned.

"See, Ruby! I told you!"

Upon hearing that slightly raspy voice, both Ruby and Yang turned back, to see the certain weirdo in question standing in front of them, his creepy smile back.

"I told you people call me that," he said, sounding almost proud of it, "My reputation precedes me!"

Yang looked over to him, and gave him a bit of a forced smile. "That's not exactly something to be proud of, little man," She told him, to which Rin responded with a smile, and by telling her, "Maybe to you. But to me, it just proves that people pay attention."

Ruby smiled. "I guess that's one way of looking at it."

"But that's not the point," he said, whipping his head to each side, as if looking for someone frantically, "Have you seen a wannabe Samurai in a phantom mask? He said he was here."

"Uh, nope. Sorry Rin."

As if expecting that, Rin began to give a low chuckle, which both Ruby and Yang seemed to silently cringe at. "Zane, I'm gonna find ya," he said quietly, almost sounding like he wanted to murder this 'Zane', "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Without another word, Rin gave a maniacal laugh, before zooming off in some other direction, and leaving the two sisters on their own, and confused as all hell.

"It's amazing that he got in here," Yang said, "Didn't he only spend like 2 weeks in Signal?"

Ruby just shrugged, and said "Well, whatever the reason, it's cool. At least now, I have someone a little closer to my age to talk to."

"You're not actually going to talk to him are you? He's freaking creepy."

"Yang, you barely know him. That's not nice."

The two sisters spent a few seconds in silence, before Ruby gave her sister a smile. "Trust me on this," she told Yang, "I don't think he's that bad. He hasn't tried to stab me or anything yet. It'll be fine." To any other thing, Yang would have just smiled and agreed, but she had met Rin a few times outside of Signal. She knew how brutal he could be, and she didn't want to risk her sister getting hurt like that.

But then again, Ruby was shooting her the puppy dog eyes, and no one was immune to that. Not even her...

"Alright, alright," Yang surrendered, "I guess it will be fine. If you wanna hang out with him, then go ahead. But just promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

Without warning, Yang grabbed her little sister, and put her in a gentle headlock.

"Just be careful, will you?"

Ruby laughed as she tried to escape Yang's headlock, and said "Okay, I will."

* * *

 **So, here you go. Much like the previous version of this story, I have started with a prologue introducing Rin, and showing how Ruby and Yang each react to him. I tried to make him a little bit more creepy than the previous version, but it's honestly a bit difficult.**

 **That being said, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope to keep you entertained as Rin and his friends make their way through Beacon in the coming chapters. So, as always, read, review, all that good stuff.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, I'd call the prologue to this remake a success, and as such, I got to work on this next chapter, and here it is. This is my first attempt at writing a longer chapter, so I will see how this turns out.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Late at night, Yang had a chance encounter that she wasn't ready for.

She couldn't sleep the night of orientation, so she had left the building to get a look at the campus. It was a very nice school; that she couldn't deny. And it definitely was a bit soothing to see the moonlit school, so getting a little less sleep was fine with her.

That is until she saw the faint outline of a person training in the forest.

Curious, Yang ventured closer to the mysterious figure, and watched as the image came closer. She could make out that whoever this person was, it was a he, and he was a fist fighter.

She watched from a safe distance, as he left very large dents in the tree he was currently training on. It was hard to deny that he was impressive, especially considering the massive variety of techniques he was pulling off. Punches, kicks, elbows, and knees were being thrown at incredible speeds, and Yang couldn't help but be curious.

And being that she was curious, Yang got in a little closer, only to realize something.

' _Wait a minute… he's really pale.'_

Seeing this, she thought back to something from earlier, and realized that she had only seen one pale guy today.

' _Oh no,'_ She thought, _'Please don't tell m-'_

"Hello there."

Yang jumped at this, not realizing that the person wasn't even at the tree anymore. Looking over, her suspicions were confirmed. It was indeed Rin who was out training. Though Yang could not deny, seeing him in this light, he looked like a different person.

With the moon shining above, she could see that he was shirtless, revealing his upper body in its entirety. He was still thin and sickly, but he was cut like stone, which only helped to impress the older girl.

However, as impressive as it was, it didn't take away from the numerous scars all across his upper half. There were a lot of them, and they all had varying degrees of severity. Some of them looked faded as if they were gotten years ago, some looked fresh as if they were gotten the day before yesterday, and some of them were bleeding, almost as if he had gotten them right now.

"Whoa, how in the heck did you get cut up so hard," she found herself asking, honestly curious what could have happened to him. All Rin did was smile, and say "Ah, you don't need to concern yourself with these. They're from all around, and it'd take WAY too long to tell you where each one came from."

"Really? It's that bad?"

Rin's immediate response was a low chuckle, and then to tell her "Behind EVERY one of these scars is a story. And each story has MANY details to go over."

"Well, what's with all the blood, then?"

"Some of those old wounds… like to reopen themselves. It's as if they have a mind of their own."

Were it any other person, this response would have caused Yang to either concerned or curious. But considering this was 'That freak with the Blood Fetish' she was talking to, she didn't really care. In fact, she wanted to stop talking to him, and leave him to his own devices.

"But seriously though," Rin said, smiling creepily, "What brought you out here? You looking to destroy stuff too?"

"Uh…" Yang hesitated, looking for an excuse to leave, "I just heard someone hitting stuff, and it got me all curious."

"Well then, welcome to my show. Tonight's act is the destruction of this tree."

"Uh… are you sure this is a good idea?"

Rin looked over to her, and she got a good look at his eyes, finally feeling the cold thanks to getting a look at them. "Look," she said, "It's kinda late, and you're kinda bleeding, sooo…"

This got her a hearty laugh out of the psycho, who then proceeded to tell her "Aw… that's so cute. She's worried about my health. But there's no need to worry. The only way I'm stopping is until something dies."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"If I can still breathe, I can still fight. It's gonna take a lot more than some blood and bone to beat me. Hell, I once broke a man's neck with a high kick."

It was clear by Yang's reaction that she was unimpressed. "So?"

It was clear by Rin's chuckle that there was more to the story. "The leg I kicked with was broken only a few seconds before."

That got Yang's attention.

"Are you serious," she questioned, "You have that much willpower? I wish I could do something like that."

"Well, I could teach you," Rin offered, before giving a dark chuckle, "Lesson one…"

Without warning, Rin turned back around, and delivered a powerful roundhouse to a nearby Oak tree. Yang could tell this was a powerful roundhouse, because Rin's leg caved in half of the tree's trunk, to the point where she was sure that if Rin took his leg out, the tree would fall.

"Well, that was… a thing."

"TIMBER!"

The tree began to fall as Rin pulled his leg out. Before it could hit the ground, he caught it, and placed it down gently. It was at this point that Yang was beginning to be glad that she came out here. Seeing stuff like this was amazing.

"And that's lesson one," he said, "Go all out, no matter what. It helps you to build up pain tolerance." Yang could only chuckle, before telling him "Way ahead of you."

Suddenly, the two yawned at the same time. Looking over to the other, they both gave a slight laugh, with Yang recommending that they both head back. Rin agreed, but before they could get moving, Rin brought a point up:

"I never got your name, did I?"

Looking back, Yang got a look at him, and was shocked to hear that from the little psycho. She had assumed that he didn't care about names, unless it was so he could know who he was beating into the ground. This was a shocking revelation, just like learning about Rin's little will to fight.

But, even though she wanted to say nothing, the words just seemed to slip out of her mouth.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long," she said, "Ruby's older sister."

Upon hearing this, Rin's creepy smile toned down, turning into a rather warm and inviting smile. "Well Yang," he said, his voice sounding a tiny bit less maniacal, "Whatcha say you and I team up at some point? I think you and I would be an awesome duo."

Yang thought on it for only a second, and visions of mass-hordes of dead Grimm came to mind. As crazy as he was, she had to admit, he was pretty tough, and could probably take down plenty of Grimm.

All Yang could do is smile and say "I'll think about it."

* * *

The next morning, Rin woke up, and found out that he was one of the only people in the ballroom. He had stayed up a little later, deciding to heal his leg via his aura. He was up for about an hour picking out individual splinters in his body, and he had his aura heal him entirely within five. If there was one thing he was thankful for in this moment, it was that he didn't need a lot of sleep.

"Is he seriously sleeping like that?"

Rin looked over to his side, and saw three random students, who were looking up at the chandelier. Looking up himself, he saw what had them so shocked.

Hanging from the chandelier by his tail, was a lion Faunus. He was 6'5, incredibly muscular, with a long brown mane, and a very slight chin beard. He already obviously seemed to be impressive, and the fact that he was hanging by his tail only helped to prove that point.

' _Ooh, I guess I wasn't the only one to sleep in,'_ Rin thought, smiling at the fact, _'Now, how to I wake him up?'_

Only a second later, Rin went and grabbed his hoodie, taking a steel ball (about the size of a softball) out of the pocket, and threw it right up at the Lion Faunus. The three students watched as the steel ball zipped up to the Faunus, who had and immediate response.

Without warning, he caught the steel ball, and gripped down on it hard. In only a second, it was reduced from a heavy steel ball to a pile of dust.

"You know," he said, looking over to Rin, "You could just tell me it's time to wake up."

"I could," Rin smiled, "But where's the fun in that?"

With that, the Lion Faunus came down, and Rin began to cartwheel out, heading for the dressing room.

In the locker rooms, Ruby and Yang had a bit of a talk.

"I don't need anyone to help me grow. I drink milk."

"Well, what about when we form teams?"

"Uh…"

Ruby waited for a moment, trying to come up with an answer, right as she heard the door slam open. Looking over, they saw an interesting figure.

He was 6'1, with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail, and had ash grey eyes. His clothing consisted of a white gi with blue designs on them, making it look similar to having circuitry on it, as well as black hakama, with a similar red design on them. On his feet were a pair of samurai-style sandals, on his side were a pair of swords, and on his face was a 'Phantom of the Opera' style half-mask, covering the right side of his face.

His appearance gave him away as a samurai-style fighter, and his heavy breathing implied that he was exhausted. Curious, Ruby was about to approach, and almost immediately, the guy punched the ground, and looked to be back to full energy.

The samurai looked over to Ruby, and said "Hello there."

"Uh… hi," Ruby said, trying to remain casual, "You okay there?"

"Fine," he said, his voice calm and confident, "I just decided to run the whole way here. Ultier took me to the other side of the school for a morning spar."

"Oh. Sounds like you like to fight."

The young man chuckled at this, and told her, "Well I'm no Rin Taiyo, but I pretty much live for fighting."

"Wait, you know Rin?"

The man smiled, and said "Oh, forgive me, where are my manners? My name is Zane Ryuzaki. From what Rin told me, you're Ruby Rose, correct?" Ruby nodded, and said, "Nice to meet you Zane."

Zane noticed as she looked down at his hips, and questioned "Something up?"

"Oh no... I just really like those swords."

Upon hearing this, Zane unsheathed one of them, and showed it to Ruby, who squealed in delight.

"Masamune," he said, "That's one of the two blades I hold with me, alongside Muramasa."

"Wow."

Ruby and Zane were about to talk more, but did not get the chance, as a blur of red and black ran zipped past them, and slammed into the wall, knocking it down. The two looked over, and saw Rin rise out of the rubble.

"That punch," he said, sounding disoriented, "Is the BEST way to travel!" He looked over to see the two, and suddenly, he seemed to snap out of the confusion. "Zane! Ruby!"

Without warning, he came over, and grabbed both of them, putting them into massive bear hug. "I see you two met," he said, his voice full of energy, and seeming to have lost a bit of the rasp, "I've been looking all over for both of you!"

"Heya, Rin," Zane said, wiggling his way out of the bear hug, "And I'm guessing the punch came from Tatsu?"

"Oh totally," Rin responded almost instantly, "He said he's excited for today. We get to kick some ass!"

"Um… Tatsu?" Ruby questioned.

Rin set the two down, and said "You'll meet up with him later. For now, let's head out. This initiation's not gonna pass itself!" After that, Rin ran through the hole he had made through the wall, and began running to who-knows where.

Immediately afterwords, a voice came over the intercom, signaling all the first-years to head to Beacon Cliffs. Zane and the others began to make their way there, with Ruby being the last one to exit. There was only one thought running through her mind:

' _I think this might be fun.'_


	3. Chapter 2

**So TBH, I just want to get into this one. It's been a while since I've gotten to write some, and I'm trying to increase the length of my average chapters, so that I may get more done. This is my first test.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Initiation day. It is finally here, and the challenge has finally begun.

There, standing on Beacon Cliffs, were Ozpin, Glynda, and all of the fresh new students of this year, all of whom were excited for the prospect of battle.

"Welcome my students," Ozpin said, his voice near toneless and like that of a teacher, "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Ms. Goodwitch came over and said to everyone "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams, so allow us to end your confusion. You will be given teammates… today."

Hearing this got a slight whimper out of Ruby, who was not excited by the concept. However, no one seemed to hear this, as Ozpin continued, saying "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone with whom you work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

From the sidelines, Rin looked over, and said "I'm not the only one who heard glass breaking, right?" Right next to Rin, the Lion Faunus from earlier whispered, "I think that was Little Red's hopes."

"After you've paired up," Ozpin continued, obviously paying Rin's comment no mind, "Make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Hearing this got a nervous chuckle out of Jaune.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each player must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Immediately, Rin's hand raised, and he asked "If I climb back up this cliff before Initiation's over, can I get launched off again?"

"No. I'm afraid we won't be doing any RE-launching, Mr. Taiyo," Ozpin told him, a slight grin on his face, "Now, if there are no other questions…"

Immediately, Jaune tried to question, but Ozpin did not see it and told everyone to take their positions. Wasting no time, people began to get launched off the cliff, each and every one of them (except Jaune) looking ready to land in the forest.

Though some of them seemed to have a different meaning of 'Landing Strategy' than others.

The lion Faunus had decided that all he needed to do was to wrap his tail around a tree branch to land, and for a moment it seemed to work. But the moment after, he realized this was a bit of a mistake, as the branch was promptly ripped off of the tree, and he was forced to land on the ground. "Damn," he said, "I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes."

Meanwhile, as he looked up, he saw what appeared to be chains grappling onto trees, and heard a Tarzan-esque yell in the direction of the chains. "Well, looks like Ultier's found his landing strategy."

Suddenly, he heard a 'shing' kind of sound behind him, and when he looked back, he saw a tree that looked to be clean in half, as well as the sound of a tree being ridden by a certain wannabe Samurai. "And Zane. Now what about Rin?"

Meanwhile, a ways away, the psycho in question did not even look to be trying for a landing strategy, as he was just falling toward the forest floor. Others could see him, and they assumed he was doomed, but then he did something they were never expecting.

He CRASHED into the ground, landing on his feet, and leaving a sizable crater in the ground below him, and began to sprint off, with an almost sinister look in his eye that screamed 'Grimm, prepare to meet your maker'.

Everyone was out in the forest, and the initiation has started for everyone.

* * *

Not even five minutes in the forest, and Rin had ran into a pack of five Beowolves. The looked at him and growled, so Rin growled back. "Looks like I'm having FUN today," he said. A sadistic smile was plastered on his face, as he revealed his weapons. A pair of bracers on his arms (almost exactly like Ember Celica, except slate grey) whirred to life, turning into a pair of brutal looking gauntlets, along with spiked knuckles appearing over his black fingerless gloves.

"Come at me, you sons o' bitches!"

Without warning, one of the five ran up in an attempt to strike him, only for his face to meet Rin's left foot. The psychopath let out a brutal roundhouse, which he immediately transitioned into a spinning hook kick, followed by a quick transition into a left hook.

The force of that left hook combined with the concussive force behind his weapon was enough to blow the Beowolf's head clean off its shoulders, and using the momentum behind his arm, he only continued as another approached. The second Beowolf was clearly as dumb as the first, and approached right as Rin spun around, hitting it straight in the chest with another vicious left.

"Two down, three to go!"

This time, Rin was the one to push the pace. Rushing the creature with a superman punch that practically embedded it in the ground, he shot it straight through its throat with a right punch, before moving to the next, and hitting it with a rising uppercut that sent its head flying skyward.

There was one left on the ground, and it was clear that this one was not going to mess around. He was relentless in his strikes, not trying to give Rin the time to counter. But thanks to its relentless attack plan, there was no time for defense.

THAT was its mistake.

Rin grabbed the creature's arm as it went into claw him, and he threw it over his shoulder and into the nearest tree. Seeing the opportunity, he rushed in, and made his final strike. With a single punch to the chest, the Beowolf was down and out, as well as the tree having a sizable dent in it.

Dusting himself off, Rin smiled. "Well, that was fun," he said to himself. "And only four rounds used. Now where the hell is Tatsu?"

*BANG*

Rin recognized that sound. It was the shot of a revolver. Or more specifically, the weapon of exactly who he was looking for.

* * *

The lion Faunus was surrounded.

There was an Ursa Grimm approaching him from every angle, and he honestly couldn't see an opening to where he could get out without getting clawed up a little. But did that scare him?

The correct answer to that one would be 'Hell no'.

This isn't the first time that he has been in this kind of situation, and it certainly won't be the last. There has never really been a Grimm strong enough to take him down, and you'd be hard pressed to find one that could.

And even if he was outnumbered, he had this feeling that he would be receiving backup in 5…

4…

3…

2…

*Bang!*

"Called it."

Along with the concussive blast that had just happened, three more came, each taking down a Grimm as they hit. Within a second, the Grimm count had gone down from 12 to 8. Looking up, the Lion Faunus looked up to see Rin Taiyo, swinging on a vine, with his 'Curse Breaker' Gauntlets active, and ready to shoot.

He tumbled into the crowd, standing back up. It was now both of them, back to back, with Grimm approaching from eight angles. "So Tatsu, what's your kill count," Rin asked, to which Tatsu replied "Nine of them. You?"

"Those four made nine, so now we're tied. Whatd'ya think? Four each?"

"Sounds like a master plan."

Nothing more needed to be said, as the two went to work on their master plan. The opponents were predictable, and each fighter had their own ways of taking them down. Rin's way was obvious, beating the living hell out of anything that moved. However, Tatsu's strategy was a bit more refined.

Pulling out a golden pistol with a red handle, he pointed directly at one of the Ursa, as if to say 'You want to hit me, but you can't'. Evidently, it took that as a challenge, and tried to rush him, only to receive a bullet directly to the jaw, blowing its head apart. Another approached from behind, and got struck upside the head with the back of a second pistol –this one a slate grey with a black handle- before receiving a bullet itself.

Looking over, Tatsu could see that Rin was going ham on the enemies, three of the four Ursa of his already down and dissolving. _'Looks like I'll need to pick up the pace,'_ he thought to himself, _'Lest he think he's got dibs on my last Ursa.'_

Tatsu put away his revolvers, and as one Ursa approached, all he did was claw at the creature, ripping open its throat with little to no effort. It didn't take much more than that to bring the beast down, and for his ally to try to attack the Lion. But this attack proved futile. As it raised its mighty arms to try to slash at him, it was raised off the ground, and slammed into the ground with a Suplex. As it attempted to get up, the last sight it saw was Tatsu's boot, which slammed into its face, crushing its head.

And with that, the battle was over. The two simply looked at each other, and Rin looked rather happy.

"So, be honest, did you know I was coming," Rin asked, to which Tatsu replied "I could smell the stench of blood. Who else could it be but you?"

Rin let out a laugh, and said "Well whatever the case, the system works! I mean you bench press trees, and I punch 'em so hard they fall. Sounds like a match made in heaven to me!"

This, Tatsu knew was true, and he knew that Rin was definitely an ideal teammate. From hand-to-hand combat, to mastery of anatomy (Human, Faunus, Grimm, or otherwise), to just brutal strategy, Rin was definitely the best possible teammate he could get.

"Well then, sounds like we should take advantage," Tatsu said, the slightest hint of a smirk on his face. "Now, let's go find us a temple and a relic."

* * *

On the opposite end of the forest, a certain wannabe Samurai was strolling, his mind completely blank at the moment. He looked up to the sky and smiled. _'Ah, contentment,'_ he thought to himself, _'No dealing with that annoying stuff in my head. I can just relax and search for the temple.'_

Suddenly, he heard a powerful crash come from the side of him, and sighed. For a moment there, he had assumed he could just stroll on easy street for a while, but he knew that was not the case. Looking over, he saw someone he hasn't seen in a long while, and that made all of his annoyance go away.

There, standing in front of him was a short man, only about 5'3 in height, with slightly tanned skin, and messy black hair. He was dressed mostly in denim, in a pair of jeans, and his jean jacket, which he had wrapped into a makeshift sling for his left arm. But what really made him stand out were the chains wrapped around his wrists, and his eyes, which were a bright emerald color, greatly contrasting the rest of him.

"Ultier Princeton," Zane said, a smile on his face, "I see you found your way into Beacon."

"And I see that you found yaself some contact lenses," Ultier said with his light accent. To this, Zane looked a little embarrassed, and brought his hand up to his mask for a moment. Ultier let out a slight chuckle, and told him "Now ya mind helping me take down these assholes, or am I gonna have ta bust up some face alone?"

In all honesty, Zane didn't feel like he needed to answer, considering he and Ultier knew each other for long enough to know how they fight. And besides that, there was a Beowolf approaching each of them, and that mean they would have to deal with them.

Zane unsheathed his blades, Muramasa and Masamune, and stood in stance, focused and determined. He saw the beast charging, and only made a slight adjustment to his stance, bringing his blade down to his side. The moment the beast got close, he swung the blade, and with a precision cut, it was down.

Ultier on the other hand, seemed to be taking a much different approach. He started by unwrapping his sling, and allowing both arms the ability to move. As he seemed to stretch just slightly, the chains on his arms were fully seeable, revealing a dagger at the end of each of them, with steel blades.

"What the hell," Zane asked, "We don't see each other for a few months, and you go from rope darts to fricking chain kunai!?"

"Eh, what can I say, ropes is too flimsy. I needs me somethin' strong!"

His Beowolf tried for an overhead claw slash, only for Ultier to wrap its hand up with his chain, before placing his boot on the joint, and snapping that arm. "And besides dat," he continued, "How many ropes let'cha do dat?"

Zane chuckled, "Fair enough."

The Beowolf was angered, and attempted to attack once more, only for Ultier to catch it with a palm strike, and then to strike it directly through the throat with his dagger blade.

"Two Beowolves in under ten seconds," Ultier said cockily, "Not half bad."

Zane only nodded to that, before asking "So, I guess we're partners then?" Ultier nodded back and said "Uh huh, we's partners! See, you gots da skills for the job, and I got da street smarts! If that don't sound like a match made in Heaven, I dunno what does!"

The samurai definitely could agree with that. At first glance, Ultier didn't seem like the toughest guy on the block, but his combat abilities were second to few, and he was skilled at controlling the flow of battles. No doubt about it, Ultier was one of the best allies he could conceivably get. The only one more efficient would likely be Rin.

"Well alright then," Zane responded, "What do we do now?"

"We go searchin' for da temple, duh!"

Zane didn't need to be told twice. The two warriors wasted no time, beginning their walk, and their search for this temple, and the relic that would decide their team.

The four warriors were out in the Emerald Forest, ready to shape their destinies themselves.


End file.
